


Voxman according to AI part 2: The experiment continues

by Sorrowwolf



Series: According to AI [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: AI, AI generated, Angst, Confusion, Crying, Daddy Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Voxman, What Was I Thinking?, like this thing is a mess, this says something about the way we write Voxman I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowwolf/pseuds/Sorrowwolf
Summary: This is what happens when you force a bot to read over a hundred G-T rated Voxman fanfics on AO3. 25 dollars well spent.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: According to AI [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034970
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. I... I think they broke up?????

PV kissed Boxman's cheek, squinting at him. It was a beautiful day, and he was so happy to be out of those miserable buildings of some villain who never believed in him. He was happy to be here. Pity he didn't have the strength to stay for a few more days and celebrate. They’d spend the time walking, relaxing, eating more food, watching movies and playing video games. Oh, that villain’s charm, he thought, laughing a bit. Unfortunately, he couldn't stay for that. He smiled as the day continued, almost to the very edge of destruction. 

“It's been such a long time, PV. This is a lot to take in.” He paused. “But you’re so excited.” 

“A...a lot of things! I guess.” His expression softened, but it was clear he was beginning to want to hold on to something, to make himself known. 

“I...I know. You’re so easy to read, Boxman. You’re a part of me. So don't get all mad at me. I know I’m wrong, and I’m sorry.” He decided he’d say it anyway. 

“Box, it's okay.” Venomous knew him so well. Boxman’s power, though limited, was truly fascinating. Not just for him, but for his company. “I think you’re right.”

He could sense Boxman’s sorrow, and with that, an opportunity arose. Boxman smiled at him, as though a candlelight never darkened. 

“I love you, PV. And you love me, too.” He gave him a big kiss on the forehead, and fiddled with his tie. 

“If I got my way, we would do this every week! Just doing this together. There's no time like the present.”

“Oh, PV, how kind of you. You know we’re never going to find a week off each other.” 

“I know, but I just don't want it to end.” 

“I...think I’m okay with it ending. If that’s okay with you.” 

“I’m okay with it ending, too.” 

“Will you stop making those faces?” Boxman laughed. “Oh PV, you make me blush so much. You always make me blush.” 


	2. Boxman loves PV so much, he has a panic attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this coming a mile away, there are so many crying/panicking fics for this ship it's hilarious.

“So, uhm...what's your name?”

“I’m Boxbutt. Just the name, though.” He laid back on the couch and looked up at him. 

“Do you want to play a game? We could both be heroes? Just...play a little?” 

“Oh, PV, of course!” Boxman raised his arm, and took one of his hands in his own. 

PV had never been one for games. But this was so much fun, and so nice. He smiled fondly at him, and leaned forward to press a kiss to Boxman’s lips. His lips were soft and warm, and his breath smelled of roses and coffee and lemon. It was heavenly. 

The next thing he knew, Boxman was pounding the couch. Tears were pouring down his face, and Venomous could smell them. Boxman’s fists were shaking as he shoved his chair back, his arms swinging wildly. Venomous did not touch him, nor did he care about his reactions. 

"What’d you say we do, then?" Boxman asked, looking down. Venomous could see the worry in his eyes, and heard the words “Just do it.”

“D-don’t you worry about me, Boxy.” Venomous pulled his hands away from Boxbutt’s face, and gave him a big bear hug. 

"No, PV, I won’t." He dropped his arms and dropped to the floor, looking down at him. “I...I love you, and I love what you do for me, PV.” 

Venomous looked away, and began to snuggle up to Boxbutt. "I love you, too. Together. Until the end of this world." He let go, and let Boxbutt fall off the couch. 

“...Say something, PV. Say something.” Boxman clutched at his arms, shaking. “I’m afraid I love you too much, but I can’t say it.”

“You love me too much.” Venomous let go of his arms, then plucked one of his hands off of Boxbutt’s face. 

“I love you too much.” Boxman was weeping, but he was holding onto Venomous’s chest. 

"PV! PV! You know what this means.” 

“But-but I'm just going to play a game, you can just stop.” 

He smiled down at Boxman. “I’m just going to leave and play next week.” 

“You can stay. It's your own game.” Boxman had to smile, as his tears turned to laughter. 

"I’m not going anywhere! Just please, just say something.” 

“How would I know what you’re going to say? You’re a mean little kook.” 

He lifted Boxbutt up to look at him, with a wicked grin. “You’re really strange.”

“Oh, PV, you’re pretty. And sharp. What’s it matter how you are? You’re not smart enough for me to guess.” 

“It's not like I care if I’m smart or not, PV. If anything, I care that you have your own ideas. Because everyone else wants to see you work for their agenda.” Boxman sighed, rubbing at his eyes. “And I just can’t stand to see you not do anything to help.” 

“I’m so sorry I left you.” Venomous dropped Boxbutt to the floor. “I love you too much to do anything that might hurt you.” He gently wrapped his arms around Boxman’s neck, and hugged him tightly. 

“I love you too much. I'm just afraid you'll end up like Boxbutt.” 

“I know.” Venomous was a little worried about Boxbutt's eventual reactions to the kook, but he promised himself he’d not push him down. 

"I love you, PV! I love you, PV! Please! I want to see you! Together! Anywhere! 

Venomous hugged him back tightly. 

“I love you, PV!”

“I love you, PV!” 

“I love you, PV!” 

“I love you, PV!” 

“I love you, PV!” 

Boxman whispered, 

“Boxman’s cries are so adorable,” Venomous realized. 


	3. Boxman has a seizure over being late to toilet dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this happened.

"PV!!!" 

“PV!!” 

“We-We’re going to be late.” 

Venomous watched from the doorway as Boxman fell over, screaming, “Oh, god. Oh, Lord!! Oh, Lord!!”

Boxman came back to his feet, hugging himself. 

“Oh no. Oh no. OH NO. OH NO!” “Hey! PV!” 

Venomous yelled over the commotion. “What’s that look for?” 

“I LOVE YOU, PV!!” “I LOVE YOU, PV!!” Boxman looked around, running out of ideas. “I LOVE YOU, PV!!!” 

The pair got in Venomous’s car, and waited, well, watched. 

“Okay.” Boxman hopped in, and hopped into Venomous’ seat, putting his arms around him. 

“Let's go, PV.”

The four of them pulled out of the plaza. Boxman’s cries were so cute. 

They were at Venomous’ house, and Boxman hopped in the back seat, and took his seat next to Venomous. 

“I love you, PV. I love you.” 

“PV? PV? PV??” 

“PV, can we, you know, um, uhm, can we buy some food at the commode?” 

“But that dinner didn't count, PV,” Venomous’s voice started to break, and he tried to stifle his sobbing. 

“Ok, PV.” Boxman gave him a tender look. “It's okay, PV.” 

“Boxman, I don't mean to be, um… careful... I-It’s just… I can’t.” 

“Ok. PV.” Boxman hopped into the driver’s seat, and pressed a button on the back of his seat that made the car go up a hill, and jumped out. He tucked himself behind Venomous, and waited, smiling quietly to himself. 

Venomous’s view was still horrible, but his heart was beating in his throat. 

He thought he’d died. 

“PV?” He was being held back by Boxman. He tried to go to him, but he’d get back in the car with Boxbutt.


	4. PV doesn't know what dogs are and Box proceeds to sniff it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think they're on some serious drugs.

“PV?” He tried to look at him. “PV?” He pulled his eyes away. “What is it, PV?” 

“Boxbutt?” 

“Oh my.” Boxman and Venomous were sitting in the passenger seat. 

“Boxbutt.” He had nothing to say. 

“PV?” He tried, but his cheeks were burning. “PV??” The other man was right. 

Venomous found his voice. “Boxbutt, what is- is this?” 

“It’s a dog.” He shook his head. 

“We need to leave, Boxbutt,” Venomous whispered. 

“PV? PV?” 

“Boxbutt, we gotta leave.” 

Boxbutt shook his head. “We can't, PV. It's a-a dog,” He then sniffed his fur, back, and sniffed the rest of him, up to his navel. 

“It’s a-a scary, and also it’s a-a good luck charm.” 

“I don't want to, PV.” 

“It’s a bad luck charm.” He sat in silence for a while. 

Boxbutt sniffed his back again. “It’s a good luck charm, PV.” 

Boxman and Venomous knew what it was. 

“So, it's a charm, but what about it? What does it mean?”

“You should stay with us for the night.” Boxman said, sitting on the floor. “I...I love you, PV.” 

“PV?” He looked around. 

“PV?” 

“PV??” He slumped in his seat. “PV??” 

The two of them sat there for a while, both of them quietly crying. 

“I love you, PV.” 

“Boxbutt, I love you,” Boxman quietly said. 

“PV! I love you!” Venomous tried to get him to look up, but he sat in his seat and sobbed. 

Finally, Boxman looked up. 

“I love you, PV!” 

“I love you, PV!” 

The two of them held each other. 

“I love you, PV!!”

“Boxbutt!! I love you!!” 

“I love you, PV!!” 

“And I love you, Boxbutt!!”

The two of them hugged each other. 

“I love you, PV!”

“I love you, PV!!” 


	5. Munchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those drugs are really starting to mess PV up.

The two of them sat in the car together, and Venomous felt dizzy. He felt woozy, but he held his head up and fought it. 

They pulled into the parking lot of a McDonalds. When he got there, he could feel sweat beading on his forehead. 

“PV?” He looked up. “PV?” 

“Did you wanna have breakfast?” Venomous looked at Boxman. 

“Yes, PV.” Boxman glanced at Venomous. “We can have eggs and...and candy,” he paused. “Or...I don’t know, I guess we could go get some milk for the kids, then…” 

“No, no, no, no, no, Boxbutt, you have to eat!” Venomous lifted his head to try to look at Boxman. 

“Ok. Yes, PV. Ok.” Boxman put his hand on Venomous’s head. 

“That’s my boy,” 

Boxman said. “PV!” He stood up. 

Boxman smiled. 

“Hey, PV.” 

“Oh. Hi.” 

He looked at Venomous. “What happened?” 

“Oh, it's nothing.” Venomous looked at Boxman. 

“Wait,” Boxman sighed and stood up. “You were talking to me.” 

“Boxbutt, what did you say?” 

“The chemistry professor said we could share a breakfast,” Boxman replied. “And while we’re eating, he wants to hear some funny story,” Boxman added, reaching into Boxman’s pocket. “We can’t leave the car,” Boxman quickly pulled out a pouch. 

“I’ll take you there,” he said. 

“How about this?” 

“Oh,” 

Boxman shoved the pouch into Venomous’ hands. “Here, PV. You’ll be happy,” Boxman added. 

Venomous took it. 

“Thank you.” 

“Sorry. I was sort of shocked,” Boxman said, closing the pouch. “So, I’m sure you don’t mind,” Boxman added, pulling out another pouch. “But if you don’t mind, you can keep it,” he offered. “Yes, of course,” Venomous said, taking the pouch. 

“I'll keep this for you, too,” Boxman added. 

“Huh.” Venomous couldn't help chuckling. “It's one of my more successful charms.” 

“I like those,” Boxman said. “I like those, too.” 

“I like these better,” Venomous commented. “I liked these better.” 

“You’re a master,” Boxman replied, smiling, which had Venomous completely turned on. 


	6. Fink is worried about her fathers' quickly dwindling mental state

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think PV's forgotten people other than him exist.

Venomous went to sit down in the chair. 

“Wait. I love you too, PV.” “Let’s go, PV. You can help me, right?” 

“Ah...um,” 

Boxman looked back at him. 

“Well, um,” Boxman shook his head. “The night was different.” 

“Aw, and you didn't go out?” 

“Nah,” Boxman smirked. “It's fine, PV.” 

“I love you, PV.” 

“I love you too, PV.” 

“All of you?” 

Boxman nodded. 

“What about us?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Your dad went out, and you didn't tell me.” 

“What?” “I just don't know what to do with you. And I want you to know I love you, PV.” “PV?” 

“Wait, PV?” 

“Yeah, of course I do.” 

“And you don't have to tell me, PV.” 

“It's not a big deal, PV.” 

“I love you too, PV.” Boxman walked away. Venomous followed, trying to keep from laughing. “He’s back!” He grumbled, as he got up. 

It was a late night, and Venomous thought of all the things he’d like to do with Boxman. He’d like to grab a good book, or maybe a nice dance. He'd like to watch some movies, or play some board games. Venomous' dad had been joking that he wanted to do so much with his boy, yet Venomous didn’t know how to do anything with him. 

Venomous’s walking in a relaxed way, heading toward his car. Boxman is right behind him, smiling with him. They’re both carrying bags and shaking hands and making small talk. Venomous let his mind wander on all the things he’d like to do to the two. There was just one thing that kept popping into his head. 

Boxman’s to be followed by a car. 

“Ah,” Venomous saw the car and the two talking to each other. How romantic. 

He stopped at the traffic light, and looked at the building. 

“Mr. Fink?” He called out to her. “You didn't answer, did you?” She looked at him. 

“What happened?” 

“Fink,” Boxman said. 

“If you don’t tell me what happened, I'll rip you a new one.” 

“I’m sorry, PV.” Boxman apologized again. “I didn't mean to put you at risk.” 

He smiled. “I just thought you were fine. I'm a horrible person.” 

“I am sure you are, Boxy,” Boxman said. “Well, at least you’re not without a conscience.” 

“I don’t like that you said that, Boxman,” Venomous said, his eyes darting around the shop. 

Boxman suddenly jumped, his body walking up Venomous’s body. Boxman’s stare was like a big blade. Venomous raised an eyebrow. 

“What the heck was that for?” 

“Just look at her!” Boxman barked. 

Venomous glanced over his shoulder. Fink’s eyes were wide with shock. Boxman looked around at all the shocked people. 

“No, Fink,” he chuckled. “You didn't see her, did you?” 


	7. PTSD flashbacks, bad trip, or becoming senile: You decide!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm genuinely starting to think that there's something seriously wrong with PV in particular, and maybe everyone else is normal. Maybe all of Boxman's freak-outs before were because he was distraught over what's currently wrong with PV. I'm genuinely concerned, what the heck.

Venomous let the sun fall down on him. He hadn't got all this way to get to his car until someone’s yelled his name. His jacket was still tucked into the front, just in case. He was just a couple of doors down, holding Fink in his arms. The weight of it all, the guilt he felt. 

“Daddy, Daddy,” he whispered. “I love you. I love you.” 

“But I’m not Daddy.” Boxman said. 

“I am.” 

He didn't like how that sounded. 

“You will always be Daddy.” “I love you, Daddy.” 

The blue car pulled up to the dock. He put Fink in the car seat, and got out to look around. The block they were on was empty, and it was just the two of them. He wasn't sure how he knew. 

Boxman wasn't here, however. 

He's probably planning something, and he's in a hurry to get back to the lab. It's better to wait. 

“Your mommy is in there,” he said, pointing at the door. 

Boxman smirked, and stretched. “It's okay, PV, it's alright.” 

The door to the lab slammed open, and Venomous was outside, holding Fink in his arms. It was so much more reassuring than the inside of Boxman’s house. 

There was a silence. Venomous had never been outside this much with someone before. Boxman had been there, but he had been quiet. 

Fink rubbed at her eyes with her thumbs, trying to control her shaking. “Mommy’s not here,” Fink said. 

“Mommy’s not here,” Venomous repeated. “I’m not here.” 

Boxman nodded, and put a hand on Fink’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, she’s fine.” He glanced at Venomous. 

“She was leaving in a minute.” 

“What time?” 

Venomous wasn't really sure what Boxman was talking about. Boxman is a man of his word. He wouldn't let something like this go by, right? “Let’s go see what's going on,” Fink told him, and dragged Venomous back inside. 

The two walked in silence for a bit, feeling the air, the vibration of the building, the cool smell of the disinfected plants. Fink tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Boxman noticed that too. He reached for the handle, but Fink stuck her hands out to stop him. 

“Come on, PV,” Fink said. “Mommy is in there.” 

Boxman felt his heart race. “Okay,” he said, unable to help himself. He opened the door. 

Boxman hopped in. Venomous couldn't tell if it was from nervousness or exhilaration. 

“Wanna play a game?” Fink said, pulling out a phone. 

“What game?” Boxman asked. 

“I want to see what's happening in the lab.” 

“Boxman,” Venomous sat on the couch. He was too nervous to play. “I want you to play. I want you to stay in this silence, not letting” 

Boxman was so nervous he couldn't look at Venomous. 

“I’m sorry, PV,” Fink said. 

“I know. I know. But I promise, I won't hurt you.” Boxman blushed. “It's okay,” he said. “I promise.” 


	8. Boxman has a conversation with himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stand corrected, clearly the children are the only normal ones in the situation. I feel bad for them, because something really dark is happening here. Either that, or it's just stupid gibberish.

Venomous sat on the couch again. “Well, I think I know what I'm supposed to be doing. I’m waiting for her to come, in case she walks in on us. I’m taking her down the pier to see if I can’t bump into someone.” 

Boxman gave him a piercing look, then looked down. “Are you crazy?”

Venomous smiled, relieved. “I thought it would be awkward,” he said. 

“Heh. Okay,” he said, leading him back down the pier. 

“When she comes, we’re supposed to go for a walk. And I don't wanna hurt you, so don't attack me.” 

“Hurt?” Boxman was immediately defensive, and 

completely lost. “Just, give me a second, PV. I don't know what's happening, but I think it's alright.” 

“Can’t help it,” he said. “It's just the way I look at things.” Venomous pointed towards himself, which sent him into a fit of laughter. “I didn't think you were seriously going to hurt me.” “What?” Boxman said, with a big smile. 

“I'm joking, PV!” Venomous said, trying to laugh off the initial misjudgment. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“PV!” Boxman shouted. “You’re not coming back to find me today!” 

“The lab is right there,” Venomous told him. “And maybe we can talk to the children.” 

Boxman just huffed and followed Venomous down the pier. The young villains came to a fork in the pier, and looked back up to the seawall. 

Boxman pushed himself off the platform, and was in front of the seawall again. He took a deep breath. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, going through with the game. Boxman pulled out his phone, dialed his dad. “Hi dad! Can’t wait to tell you more about the game!” he said, before anyone else could. The robot hung up. “There he is,” Boxman called back. The call continued for a bit. “He's calling back and then hanging up.” 

“Oh boy, he's calling!” 

“Boxy, can we stop talking about Boxman?!” 

“No!” Boxman slammed his phone down. “There!” 

“It's already one in the morning! Boxman, I don't want to talk about that girl!” “Let go of me!” 

“Boxy,” Boxman told him again, trying to hold himself together. He was shaking. “Okay!” Boxman put his phone back into his pocket. “Let’s just get to school!” 

“I’m getting tired of this mess!” 

“Boxman, stop!” 

“I can’t wait to tell him!” 

“It's not over yet, PV!” 

“I can’t wait to explain!” 

“Do you wanna go back to that place?” 

“I’m not getting caught, I swear!” 

“Yes! I’m NOT getting caught!” 

“No! I don't want to go back to that place!” 

“I’m not getting caught!” 

“Nooooo!” Boxman screamed. He hit his phone hard, hitting the shelf. “Oh boy!” Boxman growled. 

“At least we managed to talk about Boxman this way, I guess.” 

“But, what about Professor Venomous?” 

“NOOOOO!” Boxman said. “I hate that Professor Venomous!” 

“Shut up!”

“I hate him too!” Boxman whined, staring at his phone. “But at least it’s not me!” “Okay, I do!” 


	9. Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was really funny at first, but then I assigned a darker meaning to it and now I'm just sad.

The two kids chatted for a while, talking about the things they wanted to ask their father. Then, Venomous came and told them that they would be getting dinner soon, and then they left, going their own ways. 

Boxman and Venomous chatted together for a while, until finally Boxman decided to end the conversation. 

“Heh, PV, I’m scared of heights, so maybe you should try it with me!” Boxman said, excited. 

“Don’t bother, PV,” Venomous said. “I’ll say no to that!” 

“But you’re so tall!” Boxman growled. 

“I like heights,” Venomous defended himself. “As long as it’s not heights.” 

“PV, wait! I’m taller than you!” Boxman growled. “You’re never gonna like heights!” 

“But I'm taller than you!” “Your height changes all the time. It's just weird,” Venomous admitted. “You sure are.” 

“What?” 

“Just, Boxman, give me a sec!” Venomous pulled Boxman into a hug, and Boxman started to cry. 

“Why are you crying, PV?” Boxman asked. 

“I don't like heights,” Venomous answered. “I like my height!” 

Boxman seemed to have calmed down, but Venomous had his phone out, so he did not interrupt.

“Look, I’m not in the mood for this right now.” Venomous said. 

“Just give it some time, OK?” Boxman sighed. “Alright.” 

Venomous put the phone back in his pocket. He then tried to put his phone away. 

“PV, your hair looks amazing!” 

“Are you saying that I look better?” Boxman asked. 

“I’m not saying that.” Venomous patted his hair. 

“Just, wait.” Boxman tried to leave. 

“You’re gotta get there, before she's sick of me!” 

“I am not sick of you, PV.” 

“What?” “You are nothing to me, Boxman.” 

“Are you mad at me?” Boxman was shaken. 

“No, I'm just sad. I really need to talk to my dad about Boxman.” 

“Well, that's fine.” 

Venomous gave Boxman an over-the-top hug, which almost broke his heart. “Now get to school and leave me alone, OK?”

“Daddy? Daddy!” 

Boxman grabbed Venomous’s legs and tried to drag him away. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is genuinely a deeper meaning to this whole thing, I swear. I won't completely spoil my final interpretation of the story so ya'll can have a different one, but the AI definitely did something in this fanfic by accident. I'm curious to hear other interpretations.


End file.
